Princess
by softnerd
Summary: We all have our places in the world. Even if we were meant to be together, life and love don't always agree with each other I guess. The relationship between the Fire Princess and the Avatar's son. Bumi's perspective. Bumi x Zuko's daughter- Honora.
1. Chapter 1

_Series of drabbles about the relationship of the Fire Princess and the Avatar's son, Bumi_

_Bumi's POV_

* * *

Of course, I'd met her when we were very small, before I'd remember her later. Then my family and her's didn't see each other for awhile, when the construction of Republic City was underway and Dad thought it would be good to raise us on this island outside the city. Now, the second time I met her, the Fire Nation princess, I silently swore I'd always look out for her. Mom was still pregnant with Tenzin when we came up, Kya was in Republic City with Dad and Uncle Sokka.

The princess, a few months older than me, had long dark hair that covered most of her face as she shied away from my mother and I. The Fire Lord- who towered above me- was holding her little body up in his arms, and her face was buried shyly into his neck. Uncle Zuko was always protective of her, Mom had told me she'd been born too early, so she was always very petite, despite how tall her mother and father were. Her health was fragile, and so was she, but she never showed it. But there were no real incidents when we were together when we were little, Uncle Zuko was so painfully careful with her. Even when she was born, the Fire Lord personally asked Mom to deliver the baby, he didn't trust anyone else with his child.

The scarred royal nudged her and the little princess turned her face and Bumi saw her pale skin and rosy cheeks. She smiled shyly at my mother as Mom cooed at her and pecked her plump little cheek. At five years old, she was the first girl I ever looked at and thought "Wow. She's so pretty." Of course, my mother had called me out on it when I blushed and uncharacteristically hid behind her blue layered dress. Then, she made my cheeks heat up even more when she told Zuko how beautiful I thought his daughter was. Zuko laughed it off, but as soon as Mom turned away he shot the universal "I'm watching you" sign at me. The princess peered over her father's shoulder at me as I walked behind him as Mom and Uncle Zuko talked, and smiled wide at me. I blushed deep red, and enthusiastically waved at her.

So, that day I decided she was the only tolerable woman. Since, she was the only girl in the whole world that wasn't my mom that I didn't think was horrifically gross and annoying. And for the rest of my life she'd be the only girl for me, even though at that time, I would've told you she "Had less cooties than most girls". Mom had seen this as enough reason to start planning our wedding. I was _mortified. _Even more so when she told Kya, who then told everyone that I was already planning on how to propose.


	2. Chapter 2

_Series of drabbles about the relationship of the Fire Princess and the Avatar's son, Bumi_

_Bumi's POV- they're 27. _

* * *

Kya, Tenzin and I saw the Princess more and more often as we grew older and Dad had more downtime after all of the after-war craziness died down a bit more. Dad was convinced if he had any hair it would be gray by now. He tried to get away from it as much as possible, but usually if I wanted to visit the Fire Nation, Mom would bring me with baby Tenzin and Kya by herself or Uncle Sokka would bring Kya and I. One summer, Dad brought me to visit the Princess by myself, since Mom, Kya and little Tenzin had gone down to the Southern Tribe to visit Gampy 'Koda. Instead of going to the Royal Palace like we usually did, Zuko sent a hawk to Dad saying to come down to his family's beach house on Ember Island.

During the day, she'd behave like the perfect little princess around her grandmother, Ursa. She'd smile at her in that way where all her pearly teeth show and your heart melts and she'd sit in the shallows because she was afraid of getting eaten by the giant lion-turtle from Dad's stories. Then I'd try to coax her in with promises of chocolate and eternal servitude and she'd refuse. Of course, I knew it was mostly to cover up how devious she was at heart, but Aunt Mai and Zuko totally knew about their kid, and Zuko just didn't want to freak out his mother with the fact that if there really _was _a lion turtle out there, she'd be the first to pack up her bags and live on it's back the rest of her life. If she knew, Ursa would be out there hunting down all the lion turtles and making sure they never come within three thousand feet of her precious granddaughter.

It was fun this way, anyway, getting an excuse to I throw my head back and laugh and grab her by her little waist and throw her over my shoulder. Then I'd run her into the water, and Zuko would yell not to go out too far. Ursa laughed and sighed and said to Mai, "Ah, love." Zuko twitched.

"AH! BUMI! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, laughing loudly even though she was screaming bloody murder.

"Don't worry, My Liege! I'll protect y-" A huge wave cut me off as it swept me off my feet, careening us back onto the sandbank. She landed on top of me in the shallows, and we both blushed and laughed. Then she grabbed my hand and ran back into the waves, and that whole day in the hot summer sun, no matter how much the waves threw us around or how hard we scrapped our knees on the ocean floor, she didn't let go of my hand.

That night, I was jolted awake and immediately went for my boomerang under my pillow. The Princess rolled her lovely golden eyes at me and flicked my forehead,  
"C'mon there's music on the beach." Her eyes glinted, I cackled and she covered my mouth,

"Shhh...Daddy'll kill us if he catches us leaving so late." I licked the hand that was plastered over my mouth, she gagged,

"Ew! Gross, Boom!" I chuckled, as she wiped her sticky hand on my face.

"Natural reflex." She rolled her eyes and took my hand in her non-saliva'd one. She dragged me out of her house and onto the beach. Then she broke into a run, all the while her hand still in mine. I looked up at the full moon in the indigo sky, speckled with stars, and howled. She let out a loud laugh, throwing her head back and shaking her long dark hair as she howled with me.

I saw lanterns in the distance, and she slowed, her hand still in mine. My palm started to get sweaty, but she seemed to ignore it, smiling at me. As we approached I heard more music and I saw tons of people dancing to the beat by the water.

She turned and beamed at me, pulling me toward the party.

I looked down at her, her lovely faced illuminated by the lanterns and the moon. Her eyes looked up at me, and I held one of her hands in mine, and the other I placed on her waist. I winked down at her and she smiled as she put her hand on my neck, we danced until most of the other people had either fallen asleep on the beach or gone home. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I'd spun her around, her body pressed close to mine.

We ended up lying there on the shore, my arm stretched out, with her head lying on my arm where it met my shoulder. I hesitantly wrapped my hand around her shoulder, rubbing her arm softly as she pressed her cheek to my chest.

"The moon's beautiful tonight." She murmured, tiredly. I thought of the other princess. Uncle's. I looked down at her,

"It is." I murmured softly, my lips quirking up. She got this look in her eyes and pulled my head down.

Then when she kissed me, that night under the silver moon, and I knew. As a skinny fourteen-year-old boy. I _knew._

I'd love her until the end of my days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Series of drabbles about the relationship of the Fire Princess and the Avatar's son, Bumi_

___this one's why it's T i wanted to make it more explicit but then i was like "...i'm someone's child..."_

_Bumi's POV- they're 17. _

* * *

I'd joined the United forces that month of Tenzin's thirteenth birthday, it was a new army Aang and Zuko created who's "enemy was anyone who was an enemy to peace". Zuko personally arranged that I be stationed in the Fire Nation capital, no doubt at the request of his daughter.

She and I had been together for three years, my mother was thrilled. Dad was over the moon, Zuko wasn't exactly happy considering how many times I'd stayed over night in his home before he knew that his daughter and I were together. In my defense, I assumed she'd told her dad. And it wasn't like we stayed in the same room or anything...usually. But he'd gotten over it, though I had to do a lot of ass-kissing and was no longer permitted to sleepover after a long day with my princess at the palace.

Most of the sleepovers there had been innocent, anyway. Feeding turtle ducks and sparring in the day, and in the night we'd steal candies- my favorites were the raspberry-chocolate turtle ducks, she hated them, they made her gag from the sweetness- from the palace kitchen and snack on them in the court yard under the stars. However, there were times when in the kitchen she would end up pressed against the kitchen walls, her legs wrapped around my waist, my hands under her dress and her's in my pants. She'd kiss me even though my mouth tasted like dark chocolate and raspberries, but she'd remark my mouth made it her favorite flavor.

Or, sometimes, in the courtyard we'd end up rolling around in the pitch-black night, our clothes scattered, her bare, lithe body pressed against the grass and my body pressing into hers. Her nails raking across my back, leaving marks that sometimes, if we were especially vigorous, left scars that Uncle Sokka always called me out on. I would always tell him that "well, my enemy was just _so pleased _I put up such a good fight-" Uncle would flush red and glare at me, yelling about how he used to spoon baby food into my mouth and "look what your saying now, _ew. UGH_ GROSS! YOU'RE WORSE THEN KATARA!_" _Then yelling at Tenzin how he needs to stay pure and innocent.

Instead, I'd scale the palace walls, snag my girlfriend and spend those nights in the city with her. Mostly, they were still innocent...But, I sometimes couldn't escape our... "spars" without a few cuts and bruises. How was I supposed to refuse a pretty face like that? Since she was totally the instigator.

It wasn't hard getting out, since the head of security was my Aunt Suki, who was betting forty yen with Aunt Toph that I'd ask her to marry me before I turned twenty-two, the age Dad asked Mom to marry him. He would've asked sooner but he kept chickening out.

But Kya shocked everyone- the entire extended family aside from Zuko and Mai, I'd stopped calling Zuko "Uncle" when I'd started seeing the princess- when she showed up to Tenzin's thirteenth birthday party on Air Temple Island with an engagement necklace strung around her neck, a small half-moon dangling off a dark choker around her neck. It was lovely, feminine and unique, it totally fit my sister. Kya also had a young, slim man's arm wrapped around her waist.

My brother-in-law's hair was brown and messy with purple and blue beads strung into it. His chin had stubble and his eyes were pale blue and had tan skin, he was obviously Water Tribe. His tunic exposed his arms, revealing tattoo of tui and la, each spirit on different arms.

Dad and Mom immediately congratulated Kya on her engagement to this stranger we'd never met, then Mom hugged her future son-in-law, and Dad hugged him, too, warmly smiling before the smile vanished he and Uncle Sokka pulled him aside. I overheard Dad play the "You know, I'm the Avatar...if you hurt my baby...Flying Bisson...Trample..." The entire room heard Uncle Sokka yelling things about his boomerang and he could have a fleet here in a week and blah, blah, blah. It was funny to see my passive Dad threaten some guy, and it was nothing particularly new for Uncle Sokka. It was sort of his thing. But a few minutes later, they emerged from the next room laughing together.

Then Aunt Suki, Aunt Toph, Mom and Sokka's daughters started interrogating Kya. Lin approached me and offered to beat him up, I laughed it off and told her to be on standby.

Turns out, Kya had only known this guy for a little over a month. They'd met in the Northern Tribe where Kya was studying other methods of healing, he was a waterbender and even though he was a guy took a special interest in healing, too. My sister had found her hippie soulmate. I was happy for her, she seemed so...blissfully in love. I still needed to give him a good thrashing, but Uncle Sokka assured me that "he's got this". They were kind of gross, actually. He called her "darling" and "honey" and the whole deal. I gagged a few times, but my own girl pinched me for that. I winked at her, and said,

"Yes, my forever girl." Dad pouted at that one, as the name rolled off my tongue exaggeratedly, and she rolled her eyes. I laughed, so did Mom, who knew about Dad's little dream of her. I knew I wasn't in a place to judge, my princess and I were pretty gross, as Tenzin and Lin would attest to.

We both affectionately greeted my sister and her fiancé, I hugged Kya's lover boy hard until Kya glowered at me and told me to stop trying to crush his ribs. I laughed, but said I had the rest of my life to keep trying. He laughed it off, and told me he looked forward to it. I loved him.

Later, we'd sat outside at dusk before dinner, hand in hand. Uncle Iroh, Grampy, and Uncle Sokka had come to sit with us, Uncle Sokka and Grampy helping Uncle Iroh down from the steps. His niece scooted over when her uncle, the man she called "Grandfather" and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand not leaving mine. Uncle Sokka smiled fondly at her, before sitting beside me with Grampy.

"It is a happy day today, to see one of the children off beginning a new life." Uncle Iroh spoke tenderly. We all nodded in agreement,

"Definitely, she might be a bit young. But Kya's a passionate girl, she's like her mother that way." Grampy agreed, Uncle Sokka smirked, and slung his arms around my brunette and I and squeezed us together,

"How bout it, Bumi? You waiting to trick this lovely little thing into marrying you?" Everyone laughed, and I chuckled, Grampy nudged me and winked,

"Yeah, son, you better get working on carving up your necklace for her. Get it done before her father singes you to bits."

Uncle Iroh broke off his laughter, protectively holding his granddaughter to him,

"She is a baby, Sokka. There is no need for such talk yet." He pouted and covered her ears, she laughed and shrugged him off a little,

"Don't worry, Grandpa. I mean, Bumi and I aren't thinking about that, yet..." She shot a glance at me that said _Right? _Grampy Koda intervened here,

"Well, General, Sokka's mother and I had already gotten engaged when we were their age." At that, I blushed and looked to my girl, she grinned mischievously at me before hopping onto my lap deviously and winked at me. I cackled,

"Well, _actually_..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Series of drabbles about the relationship of the Fire Princess and the Avatar's son, Bumi_

_Bumi's POV- they're 20._

* * *

In hindsight, I should've known something really major had happened.

When I was twenty, a young major in the United Forces, I finished a briefing one day and headed up to my home with my beautiful girlfriend. We'd been dating for six years, since that summer at Ember Island. I was going to propose to her soon, but wanted to wait until Zuko returned from the Earth Kingdom, so I could properly ask him for permission. I'd already drawn out the engagement necklaces' design. Even though I'm only half watertribe, she always admired my mother's necklace, and later Kya's when she got engaged. Grampy had nudged me and winked, telling me I should get right on carving her up one. Granted, I'd been seemingly shook up by the suggestion at seventeen, but as soon as I got home I started drawing out ideas. Kya had found them a few months ago, and forced me to babysit her gremlins so she wouldn't tell my girl. I kicked open our door, exclaiming,

"I'm home!" I yelled, smiling as I weaved through our home. She didn't respond, but I didn't think anything of it. She might be in the bathtub or something, or outside in the little pond we had in the back yard.  
She was crying in bed, she didn't even tried to hide it. I knew her too well. She was curled up in a blue blanket my mother had made her for her past birthday. I knelt down next to her in bed, taking both of her hands in mine and pressing my lips to them.

"What's wrong, babe?" She groaned into her pillow, then peaked out and I cupped her cheek in my hand, wiping away a tear,

"I...I..." She murmured, then rolled onto her back and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, I knelt on the floor beside her, a hand lazily tracing patterns into the bare skin on her stomach.

"Da-The Fire Lord," That's when my heart went up to my throat, I'd known her my whole life and she'd never called her father that, not ever, "He got an offer from the rebel army in the Earth Kingdom." I nodded, as she reached out for my hand. I kissed it and held it with both of mine. The Earth Kingdom's old Fire Nation Colonies had sparked much debate after the war. We almost lapsed into another one less than two years after Dad and everyone ended the first one. Some Pro-Earth Kingdom nobles had started rioting against the Fire Nation who'd still settled there. They'd tried to assassinate the Fire Lord, and even Dad who'd been with Zuko at the time. Zuko had left to discuss terms of peace with the leader of the revolt, a well-known Earth Kingdom Noble. It seemed Zuko was back, already.

"What happened?" I nudged her to continue, she nodded,

"The man, that...**JACKLE**!" She yelled, I smirked when I felt her flawless skin heat up in my palm, "His peace terms were that the Fire Lord...I have to marry that traitorous creep's son."

I'd frozen, but she didn't seem to notice when my hands dropped from hers to my sides.

"All those pompous men that are supposed to help the Fire Lord told me it was my duty and Zuko just stood by and let them! The only one that stood up for me out in the Earth Kingdom was Uncle Iroh! He said it was my choice and th-that...UGH!" She screamed, bits of flame spewing out of her mouth, I didn't react, just staring at the floor with a buzz in my ears, biting my lip and mulling this over. Not as her boyfriend, but trying desperately to see it as a Major, a soldier, and a politician. I tried to see it as a Fire Lord, who was being forced to give up his daughter's happiness for the greater good. "Then when Zuko got me alone he hugged me and told me how sorry he was that he got me mixed up with all of this!" I blinked, my blue eyes going wide as I tried desperately to process the information. Zuko was doing what was best for his country, and he obviously didn't want to. He just didn't want war. He loved his daughter more than anything, I knew that. He _told _me that, that why he loved me so much was because _he knew _we both loved her more than anything.

"But...what about me?" I murmured, not really to her. To myself, but she started sobbing again, grabbing my neck,

"Bumi!" She cried, trembling against my shoulder, "I-I love you so much!" Her throat started to ache from her sobs, I held her. I held her until I understood, and my stomach heaved. I crawled into bed with her, holding my princess to my chest and crying with her.

"I'm so sorry, Bumi." I stroked her head, I kissed her softly again. I...I wouldn't be able to do that anymore, I guess. Kissing her whenever we were close. Someone else would do that.

"Nah, don't worry, babe. I know you love me, and I love you...And you're a princess, that's...that's first." I didn't really hear what left my mouth, it sounded like it was a million miles away. It certainly didn't sound like something I ever thought I'd say. I should be fighting for her. I should kick this guy's ass. I'll take on the whole Earth Kingdom, I'll fight them all!

No. I couldn't be selfish now. I wouldn't destroy everything our fathers worked to build for so long. I took a deep breath in. Then I looked away from her,

"That's why I gotta go, love. I can't...We can't..." I eased away from her and walked out the door, giving up on trying to say anything else. The knot in my throat was rising nad i couldn't be around her when it finally left my chest. She begged, she pleaded for me to stay, that we'd figure it out, that this couldn't be happening. That she wouldn't let it happen, she begged me to fight for her. I couldn't...I'm a soldier for the united forces, I stand for unity and peace. That was my duty. Her's as the Fire Lord's daughter was to maintain peace, as well. We were born to do this, we couldn't be selfish.

I walked out the door, and she collapsed to a sobbing mess on the floor, her knees to her chest. I resisted every urge in my body to scoop her up and hold her to me. Tell her everything would be alright, because it wouldn't. Nothing would ever be alright again. But it had to be _bad _for us to be _good _for the world.

Life just _sucked_, and that was the truth of it.

So I couldn't. I reached up to my face and touched the tears soaked it. I got several looks as I walked down the streets of the capital, sobbing until I collapsed by the docks.

I sent my friend Fong from my unit to collect my things from our...from our _old _home the next day. I was afraid if she was there, she'd kissed me and I'd throw away my responsibilities and beg her to run away with me. I knew she would, but I could never ask her to abandon her family, that would kill her.

Fong came back with nothing but a short letter reading,

_I moved back into the palace with my parents, feel free to continue living in the house while you're stationed here. I'm leaving for the Earth Kingdom in the morning. I'm so sorry, Bumi._

_~Goodbye_

_xoxo_

The Fire Lord announced his daughter's engagement to the man that wasn't me, three weeks later.


	5. Chapter 5

_Series of drabbles about the relationship of the Fire Princess and the Avatar's son, Bumi_

_Bumi's POV- they're 23. _

* * *

For three years I avoided her like the plague. I'd had to see her when we both visited Kya after she'd had her baby a few months ago, and I'd been convinced by Mom to go to her wedding to that man, six months after we'd broken up. Dad thought it would be okay if I didn't, that it'd be understandable, but apparently she wanted me there. So I went. I hadn't gone to the ceremony itself, but I'd been there for the banquet afterwards. I didn't talk to her directly, but I smiled at her. She'd looked positively radiant, and my stomach clenched. She was holding her new husband's hand, he looked...nice. I still hated him, but I guess she could've ended up with a worse man. He looked like a gentle guy, very serious, lightly tanned skin, a few freckles and short, neat brown hair. He approached me, taking my hand with both of his,

"Hello! Nice to meet you, Major Bumi! I've heard a lot of stories about your strategical achievements, sir! It's an honor to meet you! The Princess, uh, I mean my wife told me all about how you guys were good friends when you were kids!" He was talking a mile a minute. It was then it struck me how _young _this guy was. He was tall, not taller than myself, and lean with lanky arms. Probably about nineteen, or even eighteen. I smiled back, shaking his hand,

"Nice to meet you too, man. Yeah, we were pretty close, I'm happy for both of you." I lied. He smiled softly,

"Yeah...It was kind of unexpected, and we only met twice before today but...I mean, I- she seems lovely and-"

"She is. You're very lucky." I interjected. He nodded briskly, still smiling,

"Of course. I'm pleased she's my wife." That bothered me, she was a gorgeous, caring, fun, princess. He is positively _blessed. _Ungrateful...

After I met him, I couldn't bring myself to completely hate him, I could try, but...He seemed to be a good man. I knew he'd look after her. So that day I'd banished any thoughts of running away with her out of my head. I would be happy for her. I could be happy for her.

I hadn't seen her since that day, but I heard a year after their wedding she and her new husband had begun trying for a baby, since they were already under pressure to produce an heir. It made me sick thinking of another man being with her that way. But apparently Zuko thought his new son-in-law was alright, but Mai despised him. She thought he was manipulative and a coward, and she "wouldn't trust him with a bowl of soup, let alone my daughter". Amidst all the drama that I did my best to stay out of, another bombshell crashed on all of us.

Uncle Iroh had passed away.

Mom was at home crying in bed, Kya was coming down from the North, Uncle Sokka and his family were coming up from the South and Aunt Toph was at our home with Mom as well. Lin and Tenzin were sitting quietly, Lin was shaking, but not crying, Tenzin's arms were around her kissing her head tenderly. They'd gotten together recently, both were eighteen.

The funeral was massive, people from all walks of life were in attendance. I knew many of them, but they came by the hundreds, old men who'd served with Iroh back when he was a general, old friends of his son, Lu Ten, the entire capital, peasants from the Earth Kingdom, great masters from the Water Tribe. It was incredible.

Zuko gave a heart-filled speech, saying how Uncle had been a real father to him, had always been there to guide him and taught him how to be a man. That he was a hero, and would be happy to be reunited with Lu Ten. Dad, Kya's family, Mom, Tenzin and I all sat together. I had my arm around my brother, Dad was holding Mom, Kya was a mess and her husband was murmuring softly to her.

Zuko was sitting in the front of the service, _she _sat beside her father, her head resting on her mother's shoulder as she cried. Mai had a veil covering her face, no doubt unable to keep her composure by herself. Her husband wasn't there, I'd been told he was bed-ridden after an assassination attempt week before. The recent events had obviously taken a tole on her, her face wasn't it's usual pretty ivory, but instead pasty and sickly, devoid of all color. My heart bled for her.

After Zuko finished speaking, everyone stood to pay their respects. Dad went first, and bowed in front of Iroh's ivory casket, and briefly rested a hand on it. Mom went next, repeating Dad's actions through her tears. Mom went up to Zuko and hugged him tightly, then kissed my princess on the forehead and hugged her and Mai as well. I waited until the end to approach the Royal Family. I patiently waited for Zuko to pay his respects to his...father. He placed his hand on Iroh's casket, murmuring softly. I approached her, she was sitting there, and my heart melted,

"I'm so sorry." I murmured, kneeling down in front of her, taking her hands in mine, she smiled softly at me,

"Thanks, Bumi." Her voice was hoarse as she gripped my hands. Zuko and Mai exited, not noticing my presence.

"I..." A few tears escaped my blue eyes, I'd repressed them. I wouldn't accept that Iroh, _Uncle _Iroh, the man who had comforted me after she was married, the man who taught me about tea and pi sho and when Tenzin turned out to be an Airbender and I was _crying _so hard that I wasn't special like Kya or Tenzin he rubbed my tears away and told me how everyone was special. That _I _was special because _I _was me and there was no one else on the earth like me.

She dove forward, seeing my tears, and hugged me fiercely, pressing her cheek to mine. I sobbed into her shoulder,

"I-I can't believe it." She nodded against me,

"Yeah, I know. Me neither...I-I..." She broke off into tears, I held her to me from my place on the ground. Somehow, she fell from her small throne and into my lap.

Somehow my lips found hers, or hers found mine. I don't remember.

Somehow we'd ended up back in her chambers, our bodies tangled together.

Once it was over, I had my arm protectively around her, my other holding her to me by her waist. I didn't know what this meant, but I silently thanked Iroh and anyone looking out for me for this with her. I missed her. Oh _spirits _I didn't realize how much I missed her, as we lay there entangled with each other with the sound of drums playing in the background. I felt hot tears fall onto my shoulder, and I leaned in to kiss them away from her eyes, she pulled away, out of my arms. I tensed. She sat up on the edge of the bed, looking for her robes as I lay there, naked and confused. I wanted this to mean something. Not just finding comfort in the arms of an old friend.

"We can't tell anyone, Bumi." She said, slipping her dark robes back on, shaking, "This...I...We shouldn't have-"

"I know." I said sharply. I stood up from the bed and quickly slipped on my robes, quickly striding out of the room. My hands were fisted and trembling, I shoved them into my pockets.

I didn't get out fast enough to not hear her broken whisper,

_"...Love you..." _


	6. Two Princesses

_Series of drabbles about the relationship of the Fire Princess and the Avatar's son, Bumi_

_Bumi's POV- they're 27. _

* * *

I hadn't seen her in four years, not since the General's funeral. She'd sent me several telegrams, asking how I've been, telling me about new her new baby boy with _him_, telling me how her father was, how her mother missed me, how she wanted me to teach her son to use a boomerang, even though he was starting up firebending training soon. I'd tried to laugh at that, but couldn't.

I didn't respond to a single letter. After about three years of trying to reach out to me, she stopped writing. My mother told me she was hurt by it. But I was _so_ angry at her for years, I was so close to getting over her. At least that's what I'd convinced myself of. Then we got together again in that way, and it messed everything up. Well, it messed everything up even more. I'd gone to my mother to seek some guidance on the romantic part of it. Not the part where I disrupted a more or less "peace treaty" of a marriage and if this got out I will have single-handedly- though I wouldn't say it was my hand's fault- immersed the world into a second war.

I got the reaction I was expecting from Mom, she was so angry at me for sleeping with a married woman, she said it was so wrong and how I was a grown man and should have more self-control. I was, truly. On top of that, Mom was positively livid I was being so childish to not visit her after she'd had the baby. Mom said the princess wasn't in the right either, but she was trying to make an effort to reach out to me and it was awful for me to not try and be civil to her and her new family.

I didn't tell Dad what was going on really, being ever supportive to my pain, but I knew he was upset when I didn't even go to visit her after she'd had her baby. The baby's birth had been difficult for her, I was terrified and had almost asked Dad to pick me up on Appa and fly me up to the Capital in case I had to say goodbye. I was so relieved when I heard she was alright, that they were happy and healthy and that she'd had a son.

I cried so hard, too, I heard the baby was a boy, the future little Fire Prince. I was so _happy _for her, but it _killed _me I couldn't be part of her happiness. I confused the hell out of myself trying to figure out if I was crying from happiness or sadness. I settled on I was crying for feeling sorry for myself, though of course that wasn't the case.

When I heard she named him Iroh, I had another good, long cry. I was sure Uncle Iroh was looking out for her when she had him. I'm sure she thought so, too.

I'd laughed, too, when I didn't have any tears left when I really processed she'd had a boy. A girl would've been easier, though any child of her's would be a hell of it's own making. I could imagine her frantically chasing her son around the palace, losing her temper and yelling obscenities at a tiny child. That he'd be just like her and blow a raspberry at her and keep running. Or her holding him up to the sky and laughing with the sun in their faces. I bet he looked just like her, not that Earth kingdom stiff she married that wasn't right for her. I bet their kid gives him plenty of headaches in his teen years, if he's anything like his mom. Zuko was going gray before he was forty because of his daughter. It was weirdly easy to think of her as a mom, she was only twenty-three when she had little Iroh, but I still thought of her as the little fourteen year old girl running with me on the shore in the light of the moon. But I could easily picture her with a fidgety little boy in her arms sitting by the turtle duck pond that she loved.

Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki and their kids had sailed up from the Southern Tribe to visit Zuko and Mai, and you-know-who. He had thought to stop in to visit me on my vessel where we'd stopped in the Earth Kingdom, in Ba Sing Se. He told Aunt Suki to bring their kids, who weren't really kids anymore except for their youngest daughter who was only sixteen, to look around the city. He stopped in to see me, but not just as a social call. He thought it was his turn to talk to me about my ongoing, seven-year drama with her.

I'd greeted Uncle Sokka on my ship with a hug, and Uncle took me on a long walk on the shore,

"Bumi, have I ever told you about Princess Yue." I smiled fondly and nodded,

"Of course, you told us all through our, like, entire childhood. You met her when Dad went up there with you and Mom to look for a waterbending master, and you saw her and you guys fell in love. She was your first girlfriend, but she was touched by the Moon spirit as a baby to save her life, so when Zhao took out the Spirit in the North Pole, she sacrificed her life to bring it back..._So _technically, your girlfriend's the moon." Uncle Sokka laughed, clapping me on the back,

"You got it! But uh..." He removed his hand from my back and rubbed the back of his neck,

"She was engaged when we met, I never told you that." My eyes widened,

"Really?" Uncle Sokka scoffed a little,

"Yeah, to some jerk that only wanted her because she was the princess. I hated him," He looked away from me, glaring at something that wasn't there,

"So what did you do?" I inquired, Uncle shrugged,

"What could I do? She was the princess, and I was a peasant from the South Pole. She...had a duty to her people. And that came first." An old part of my heart ached,

"Sounds familiar." Sokka turned back to me and smiled sympathetically,

"Yeah, buddy. Sucks, huh?" I nodded,

"Bumi, I understand how hard it is. To see someone you love so much and know you can never have a future with them because of some rules someone else has made for reasons that don't make sense but..." Uncle Sokka drifted off, rubbing at his goatee,

"But the time I had with her was one of the best of my life, kiddo. And I'm sure it was the same for you and _your _princess, right?" I nodded,

"Yeah. We, uh, we had a good thing." I mumbled, Uncle Sokka's eyebrows furrowed sympathetically,

"Yeah, Yue and I did, too. I loved her more than any girl I've ever met." My eyes widened at that, Uncle Sokka backtracked,

"Look, I love your Aunt Suki more than life itself, Bumi...But, even though I met Suki first...Yue was my first love. She was...something else." He looked past me, losing himself in memories. I smiled sadly.

"All I wanted for her was to be happy, even if that meant I had to be miserable. I know she loved me, and would've been happier with me than that jock goof armadillo-lemur-" Sokka sputtered, and took a deep breath, before placing both hands on my shoulders, "The point is, Boom, that she loved her people. That's what being a princess is or being a prince or king or whatever, doing stuff for your country and people before doing stuff for yourself. And wanting her to be your's, not her country's, doesn't make you selfish. It means you're human, Bumi."

Uncle Sokka got me better than anyone else, because unlike seemingly everyone else in the family who thought I was too proud to be happy for her, they all thought I blamed her for choosing that Earth kingdom guy over me. But only Uncle Sokka really understood.

I wanted her to be happy.

But I still wanted her to be happy with _me._

I'd love her forever, I had no grudge against her. I knew it was her obligation, she didn't choose, it was her part in the world. She was the Fire Princess. I just seemed to have a grudge on everyone and everything that could be responsible, I certainly never would forgive Zuko. I was childish that way, I knew it wasn't his fault but he was easy to blame. I secretly harbored a grudge against the Fire Nation's nobility. And a little grudge against my father, I thought since he was the Avatar he should've found an alternative in fact I'd gotten into a screaming match with him a month after the break up. Well, more so I screamed at him until I couldn't scream anymore and then started crying. Then, Dad- being the _best- _ignored the horrible things I'd said to him and just held me like I was a little boy again.

Uncle Sokka was the only one who could understand this pain, the pain of knowing that you simply _couldn't _come first.

"I do envy you, though, Bumi." He said, not looking at me. I quirked an eyebrow, I looked into my uncle's identical blue gaze,

"You can still be part of your princess' life. Even if it's not how you want it to be. It's not easy for her either, it's just the life she was born into. Nothing she can do about that, Boom." I frowned, and nodded, a lump rising in my throat.

"Do...Do you think I can come with you? Up to visit her, I mean? Do you think she'd talk to me? She stopped writing a few months ago. I was kind of an ass." Sokka smiled,

"She's a sweet girl, she'd never turn you away." I smiled, reassured and nodded.

"Let's get going, Uncle."

* * *

Her boy looked just like her.

Little Iroh, only three, was in her arms. Uncle Sokka had gone to speak with Zuko, to give me and her some privacy. Iroh's mother set him down and ran over to me and hugged me, he trailed behind her, clutching her leg when we separated. I knelt down to his level,

"Hey, little man." Iroh grinned, he was missing two or three teeth. He had his mother's eyes, a little firebender, no doubt. He had dark, short hair with bangs that fell boyishly into his eye. He blew it to push it back up.

"Hi! Who're you!" I smiled, and ruffled his hair,

"I'm your mom's friend from when we were kids." Iroh smiled,

"Is Auntie Katara your mom?" I nodded,

"Yeah, she is. Do you know my sister, Kya?" He nodded,

"Yeah! I play with her kids when she comes over, so you're Uncle Bumi?" I smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, squirt, I'm your Uncle Bumi." He grinned, then pulled his mother's dress, she leant down, she grinned as he pulled her ear to his mouth and whispered something,

"Yes baby, you can have a chocolate." He grinned and pecked her cheek before dashing off, no doubt to the palace kitchens.

"Raspberry chocolate turtles." She murmured, adjusting her red dress, turning to look at me, "They're his favorites." I blinked and laughed,

"Wonder where he got that from." I laughed, throwing my head back and holding my stomach, remembering how much she hated the bittersweet taste. When she didn't join in with her usual musical laughter, I stopped and looked at her. She was staring at me, just looking, with a very small smile on her face.  
I started again,

"How old is he?" Her smile was watery as she struggled to speak,

"T-Three and a half, Bumi." I exhaled,

"I-" Before I could say anything Iroh ran back into the courtyard,

"Mommy! I got four, two for me and one for each of you!" He grinned, and the Fire Princess wiped at her eyes and grinned at her son,

"That's awesome, baby. Thank you, but Mommy's not that hungry right now." Iroh nodded,

"Can I give your's to the real turtleducks?" She laughed,

"No, sweetie, that'll make them sick." He wrinkled his nose, and nodded. He pulled me down a little to give me my chocolate, and smiled up at me, I looked down at his face. He was definitely his mother's child. Ivory skin, dark hair, not quite black, and golden eyes. I looked for features that...that weren't Fire Nation. His jawline wasn't as slim as his grandfather's or mother's. It was rounder in a way that reminded me of Kya's child if I used my imagination. When he grinned, his dimples were visible. That wide grin and dimples were definitely not inherited from his grandpa or mother, and definitely not a trait from his...they weren't from his mother's husband. The soft curve of his nose, with a little button reminded me of myself. That sealed it. Four years ago...Three and a half years old...Oh.

"Thanks, junior." I said, weakly. Iroh gave me a look, but my sudden change of tone seemed to go over his head. Once he was on the other side of the turtleduck pond, I turned to her,

"He's mine." She nodded,

"I...I wasn't sure when I found out I was pregnant two months after Grandfather died. I wasn't even sure when he was born. He looked so much like me, so I didn't...I didn't think to tell you. I thought he was- well, when he got older and started smiling and talking I _knew. _Bumi..." I turned away from her to look at the boy. _My little boy. _

"You should have told me, love." She nodded,

"I know...I was scared. I felt so awful, my husband...He's a good man. But I know he has suspicions...We haven't...you know...since Iroh was born." I nodded, how could he not? A son that looks nothing like him and has some traces of an outside person's personality and looks...

"He really loves you, Bumi. He's usually so quiet and serious..." I smirked a little,

"He knows his dad, huh?" She smiled, and nodded,

"I'll tell him one day...Not now, he's too young to understand." Bumi nodded,

"When you...when you tell him...Do you think he'll accept me?" She nodded,

"My husband and him don't get along, since he's had to leave the Earth Kingdom for here he's grown very cold. Iroh thinks he doesn't like him..." She didn't speak up for her absent husband, so I assumed it wasn't entirely untrue.

"He tries, but he was so young when Iroh was born...He isn't meant for children, he's still practically a kid." I nodded, and approached Iroh,

"Hey, RoRo! Wanna go snag more chocolates?" He beamed, his face covered in chocolate and stood up from where his feet had been dangling in the pond. He ran over and I lifted him up,

"Onward, Uncle Bumi!" He yelled, I smiled and I turned back to my princess. She looked like she was going to cry, but I hadn't seen her that happy in years.

_Uncle Bumi. _

I could live with being his Uncle Bumi for a while, yet. I'd be his father when the time came. This was my place in their lives for now, and I...having any part in their happiness was enough for now. I'd take my true place in their life later, when the world settled and _that _was my place in the world. That would be our life together, and for now this can be the beginning of the rest of our life together.


End file.
